The PDGF receptor-family of tyrosine kinases are known to act as aggravating signals for cell-proliferative diseases such as arteriosclerosis, vascular reobstruction after percutaneous coronary angioplasty and bypass operation, cancer, glomerulonephritis, glomerulosclerosis, psoriasis and articular rheumatism. See Cell, 46: 155-169 (1986); Science, 253:1129-1132 (1991); Nippon Rinsho (Japanese J. of Clinical Medicine), 50: 3038-3045 (1992); Nephrol Dial Transplant, 10: 787-795 (1995); Kidney International, 43 (Suppl. 39): 86-89 (1993); Journal of Rheumatology, 21: 1507-1511 (1994); Scandinavian Journal of Imnmunology, 27: 285-294 (1988), Journal of Clinical Oncology, 29-47 (1999), etc.
Certain 3-cyanoquinolines are known to be inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinases and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,008. More specifically, certain 3-cyanoquinolines are inhibitors of MEK (MAPKK), as described in Bioorg. & Med. Chem. Lett., 10: 2825-2828 (2000) and WO 0068201; as src tyrosine kinase inhibitors as described in Bioorg. & Med. Chem. Lett., 10: 2477-2480 (2000); and as EGF-receptor kinase inhibitors as described in J. Med. Chem., 43: 3244-3256 (2000).
Quinoline derivatives having benzodiazepin receptor agonist activity are described in Pharmacology Biochemistry and Behavior, 53: 87-97 (1996) and European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 31: 417-425 (1996), and quinoline derivatives which are useful as anti-parasite agents are described in Indian Journal of Chemistry, 26B: 550-555 (1987).
Inhibitors of phosphorylation of PDGF receptor-family tyrosine kinases so far known include bismono- and bicyclic aryl compounds and heteroaryl compounds (WO 92/20642), quinoxaline derivatives. Cancer Research, 54: 6106 (1994), pyrimidine derivatives (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 87834/94), phenylaminopyrimidine derivatives (EP-0564409-A1, WO-09509847 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,184) and dimethoxyquinoline derivatives. Abstracts of the 16th Annual Meeting of the Pharmaceutical Society of Japan (Kanazawa) (1996), 2, p. 275, 29(C2) 15-2.